Distracted driving may be defined as behavior in which an operator devotes less than his or her full attention to the road or any conditions that may impact the ability to safely reach his or her destination. Some vehicle manufacturers have built in to their vehicles some type of driver distraction system, such as monitoring devices that gather operator eye and/or head movements, or lack thereof, to determine whether an operator is distracted. These systems alert the operator using various means, such as cluster tell tales, heads up display (HUD) indicators, and/or haptic seat alerts. While these systems can be useful in redirecting a driver's attention back to the road, they can be somewhat intrusive for frequent use.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a way to redirect a driver's attention back to the road using a less intrusive alert system.